


Dependency

by sadmarchhare



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: And Reo was indeed selfish but now it was in two ways, when it came to soccer and when it came to Nagi. Maybe it was too much but he needed the other so much so he now feels like he’ll have to train even more alone in case Nagi is expelled and he’ll have to play alone. But he didn’t want to think about the other leaving, just the thought made his heart feel heavy.
Relationships: Reo Mikage/Seishiro Nagi
Kudos: 17





	Dependency

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short i only wrote this as a character study

Even after Team V lost to Team Z, Reo was as fired up as ever maybe even more so now that he lost a game for the first time. He had to admit it had truly been something how the other team was organized and how they had scored their goals, especially that boy Isagi. Not only that because of this game Nagi didn’t see soccer as a chore, he now wanted to win. 

Reo was more than happy to see Nagi’s newfound interest in soccer. When he was taking a shower after the game just thinking about how much more exciting the games with Nagi would be he could barely contain a smile. After he came out and got dressed, he quickly went over to Nagi so they could go eat dinner. 

“I want to win the next game.” Said Nagi in his usual monotone voice, however this time Reo could swear he heard a bit of excitement. 

“We will you’ll see. Now we know it’s Isagi we should keep an eye on and maybe on his little friend Bachira as well.” Reo picked Nagi up like he usually did and went straight to the cafeteria where they ate and discussed how the game had gone. Reo did most of the talking, as usual. 

And when they were in their futons waiting for sleep to take them, Reo’s mind ran wild with thoughts about the game and some about Nagi. Words could not describe how thankful Reo was for Nagi at first, he only wanted the other because he looked like he’d be extremely good at soccer and that first impression ended up being true so he thought it would be useful to keep Nagi around. But somewhere along the line he became more important to Reo than originally planned. Reo could confidently say he considered Nagi is best friend and he was sure the other thought the same. Maybe them being so close would help with the way they play, even though they have to be selfish. 

And Reo was indeed selfish but now it was in two ways, when it came to soccer and when it came to Nagi. Maybe it was too much but he needed the other so much so he now feels like he’ll have to train even more alone in case Nagi is expelled and he’ll have to play alone. But he didn’t want to think about the other leaving, just the thought made his heart feel heavy. 

He turned to look at Nagi sleeping. For now, he’d make the best of his best friend being here with him. 

But he didn’t expect to feel his heart breaking so soon. 

There was new challenge and they were supposed to form a three-person team and they had chosen Isagi. But that stupid idiot had to say no and Nagi went with Isagi and Bachira instead. He could feel his throat closing and his heart weighing him down. Nagi hadn’t shown a second of hesitation when joining Isagi and Bachira, there was no way Nagi thought playing with Isagi was more important right now than playing with him, right? 

Reo felt like he could cry, he couldn’t even be angry after all Nagi was right in choosing them. Their team had a fantastic win and Team V had lost because of Reo, Nagi had pushed himself to boundaries never seen before yet Reo didn’t. Also, Nagi wasn’t his, he was his own person and only one person could win Blue Lock, eventually either him or Nagi had to go and only one could stay. 

Yes, Nagi wasn’t his. He had followed Reo out of boredom, he only did what Reo told him because he wasn’t really interested in what was happening but now that he gained an interest in soccer Reo wasn’t at the forefront of his decisions. Or at the forefront of his anything could they really claim to have been friends. Probably, but more than that? Reo had trouble finding a positive answer. 

Nagi didn’t care for Reo as much as Reo cared about him, that’s the conclusion he reached. And now as he teamed up with someone that wasn’t him, he could feel his breath getting caught up in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @wlwtrekkie  
> insta @sovietdetective


End file.
